Glide
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: Change leads to the street, to her new family, to Callisto Pyro and Magneto
1. Chapter 1

A figure silently glides down the street. A black leather trench coat swings. Strands of long blood red hair slip out of the hat its tucked into. The figure spins to a stop. You can see her combat boots, fish-net stockings, short black and red plaid skirt, black utility belt, and black wife beater that comes to a stop right above here navel.  
She looks behind her. Her face is slim, and pale, with black lipstick. Her Golden eyes surrounded by thick black eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. No one follows. She pulls her duffel bag up higher on her shoulder, tucks her hair back into her hat, and continues on her way.

The girl is now on an empty highway; she stops and pulls a silver disk out of her belt. She does something with it, then throws it into the night sky. It explodes into red fireworks. She grins, then turns and runs. She runs faster than should be possible.  
The girl slowed to a stop by a giant maple tree, and threw her duffel into the tree. She climbed up into the branches and fell asleep.

Somewhere in New York, a name rang out through many minds Leala.


	2. Chapter 2

Leala was normal, and quite happy to be so, in here small Minnesota town. But she had started fighting with her mom about a month ago and tonight was no different, but this one ended with she slamming her door, locking it, and blaring her music. her mom started yelling through the door, and still hadnt stopped.  
she lay on her bed, music just a blur in the background. her once bright and cheery wardrobe now black. her eyeliner running down her face. she didnt care what her parents said anymore, she were crying for the world. she could feel all the pain. Midnight hit, it was now her birthday. Her face scrunched up in pain, she rolled off the bed, and sank into blissful unconsciousness.

she woke up the next morning, and couldnt feel the pain. she went to open the door and sparks flew of the handle. Eyes wide in panic, she sat down on her bed. she were no stranger to weird, a lot of things had happened in her life, but shed never had electricity come out of she.  
she ran to her door, and were surprised to find she were moving fast than normal, way faster. Something shined in the corner of her eye. she went to pick up the quarter. Only it wasnt a quarter, it was a metal waher. she threw it into the air behind she; it exploded into blue sparks. her mom yelled from downstairs. she jumped from the noise, but didnt come back down.

she had had enough of this! Getting yelled at because things were exploding. It was a couple weeks after her birthday. she had gone to the hardware store and bought tons of metal disks. Made of different kinds of metal. she put on her utility belt, threw her extra disks into her duffel bag. Packed up clothes and other necessary items. she tucked her hair into a black hat, pulled on her trench coat, grabbed her duffel, and jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since she ran. her clothes were ragged, and she were exhausted. But she was happy. she now lived with other mutants. she endured the hateful criticism of the humans, but everything was pretty good. she met Callisto, and with both of their speeds they hated each other on site. But after a couple months became friends. Despite the fact that they both still raced each other.

They both had separate qualities as well. Callisto was a good leader, and Leala didnt mind following someone. Callisto could sense other mutants and their levels; Leala could blow things up and create electricity. There were others as well, but everyone around them was weaker than those two.

Callisto also picked Leala out a name. she went by Rush now, and as far as she were concerned she liked it way better than Leala. her look changed too. she traded her skirt for a pair of tight, but free moving, black leather pants. her face had a few scars, mostly from when she were learning to control her power. her eyebrow and tounge were pierced, and she wore black leather gloves, with metal studs and rings in them. But the most noticeable change was the lightning bolt like tattoos spiraling up her neck. They went from her left shoulder to right below her eye on the right side of her face.

They had come out with a cure. It was on the news all the time. Some mutants in the hideaway wanted to do things peacefully. she were ignoring the current speaker, and play with sparks in her hands. Thats when Callisto nudged Rush. Two Level Fours just walked in here. She pouted Callisto was a level three and she was just barely a level four. she watched him walk and talk, she realized this was Magneto. He got up to the stage, and a boy about her age was up there. He said something about fighting back, and walked off the stage. Leaving the mutant theatre in an uproar. Callisto grabbed her arm and they both walked up to him, Arclight, Physlocke, and Kid Omega trailing behind them. Callisto talked to Magneto, and the boy next to him threatened she all with a ball of fire. Rush held up a ball of electricity, and Magneto told him to stop. He talked to the five of Them and they all showed of what they could do.

Could she find a specific mutant? he asked Callisto.  
Rush and Callisto both grinned...


End file.
